wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/I/02
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ II Przyjaźń Marka i Justyna, zrodzona w onych dniach, wytrzymała próbę czasu. Przeżyli razem całą Kalwarię odwrotu, piekło rozpaczliwych walk o stolicę, pogrom najeźdźcy, morderczy pościg i wreszcie tryumfalne „Te Deum” zwycięstwa. Poznawali siebie w śmiertelnym znużeniu i ciszy odpoczynku, w głodzie i w sytości, w entuzjazmie i w tragicznych chwilach zwątpień, w obliczu niechybnej zdawałoby się śmierci i w beztroskiej żołnierskiej zabawie. A im głębiej się poznawali, tym bliżsi stawali się sobie. Nie było to zwykłe zżycie się, naskórkowe przyzwyczajenie, czy przywiązanie. Przyjaźń ich zawierając i te zewnętrzne czynniki, miała w sobie coś z duchowego zrastania się, z wzajemnego przenikania, z osmozy nie tylko umysłowej lecz i uczuciowej. — Nigdy was nie zrozumiem, skąd się ta wasza przyjaźń wzięła — mówił nie bez lekkiej irytacji jeden z ich kolegów kompanijnych, Wacek Strzegocki. Różnicie się pod każdym względem. Właściwie powinniście nie znosić jeden drugiego. I naprawdę różnili się. Nie tylko temperamentami, nie tylko upodobaniami, charakterami i usposobieniem, ale i poglądami. Marek był konserwatystą. Justyn entuzjazmował się postępem, w który wierzył, Marek wolał patrzeć na świat przez sceptyczne okulary przyrodnika, umysł zaś Justyna tonął w nieustającej kąpieli humanistycznej, z lekkimi oparami swoistego mistycyzmu i nieukonkretyzowanych zamiłowań do okultyzmu. Marek był realistą, Justyn idealistą. Jeżeli zaś te różnice nie tylko nie zdołały ich rozdzielić, lecz przeciwnie, przyczyniły się do pogłębienia przyjaźni, to dlatego, iż pod paru względami byli do siebie bliźniaczo podobni. Mianowicie, obaj, pomimo młodego wieku, nie byli apodyktyczni, obaj odznaczali się nie tylko tolerancją dla przeciwnych poglądów, nie tylko lojalnością w dyskusji i szacunkiem dla zwalczania przekonań, lecz i szczerą chęcią rozpatrzenia ich, zrozumienia i nawet przyjęcia. To sprawiało, że dyskusjom ich nie było końca, a jak określał to szeregowiec Maźnica: „pon sirżont Domaszewicz z panem plutonowym Kielskim spirajom się i spirajom uczonymi słowami, a do bitki między nimi i tak nie przyńdzie”. Jakoż i nie przychodziło. Przeciwnie, przyjaźń z dnia na dzień rosła. Wręcz zaczęła przechodzić w stan taki, iż jeden odgadywał zamiary drugiego, że jeden z góry wiedział, co drugi w danej sytuacji powie, czy zrobi, że zamieniwszy spojrzenia, często bez wymiany zdań porozumiewali się doskonale. Oczywiście Domaszewicz wiedział o Justynie wszystko. Znał jego stosunki rodzinne, krótkie dzieje jego dotychczasowego życia i cały rejestr przemian i zdarzeń, jakich zresztą zawierało nie wiele. Natomiast Marek chociaż oburzyłby się, gdyby go o skrytość posądzić niewiele mówił o sobie. Justyn zaś był zbyt delikatny, by go wypytywać. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel studiuje agronomię, że pochodzi z ziemiańskiej rodziny, że ma majątek na Polesiu i że jest sierotą. Te wiadomości zresztą wystarczały Justynowi tym bardziej, że o Marku wiedział jeszcze i to, że jest to najbliższy mu człowiek na świecie. Całkiem nową stronę życia Marka poznał Justyn przypadkiem, takim przypadkiem, o który na wojnie nie trudno. Pewnej nocy Domaszewicz został wysłany na patrol, a w kilka godzin później żołnierze przynieśli go nieprzytomnego i zlanego krwią. Kula trafiła w lewy bok i utkwiła gdzieś w mięśniach w okolicy kręgosłupa. Lekarz wprawdzie utrzymywał, że życiu rannego nic nie grozi, gdyż żaden z poważniejszych organów nie został uszkodzony. Marek jednak, bardzo osłabiony wskutek upływu krwi, był przekonany, że umrze. Gdy Justyn odwoził go do polowego szpitala. Marek podał mu swój portfel: — Znajdziesz tam adresy i wszystko — powiedział. — Gdy będziesz w Warszawie, oddaj im:... — Nie wezmę — upierał się Justyn — będziesz żył. Ja ci przysięgam, że będziesz żył. — Nie. Weź to. Nie chciał wierzyć w to nawet wówczas, gdy lekarze w szpitalu zakwalifikowali jego ranę jako lekką i zapewnili go, że za dwa trzy tygodnie będzie zdrów zupełnie. W ten sposób Kielski wrócił do pułku z pugilaresem przyjaciela. Wewnątrz był złoty medalionik z kilkoma źdźbłami wyschniętej trawy, paczka listów i dwie fotografie. Jedna była podobizną bardzo młodej blondynki. Na odwrocie mocnym ładnym charakterem pisma nakreślono: „Noś to na sercu. Żadna kula tego nie przebije. Moja miłość będzie Ci pancerzem. — Twoja uwielbiająca Cię i dumna z Ciebie. — Janka”. Justynowi zrobiło się przykro: — Więc Marek kocha i jest kochany, czego nie może uważać za rzecz błahą, a nie wspominał o tym ani słowa. Druga fotografia wyobrażała najwyżej siedemnastoletnią dziewczynę w mundurku pensjonarskim. I tu na odwrocie była dedykacja: „Memu kochanemu Rycerzowi, by wiedział jak wygląda Jego chrzestna mateczka wojenna, która marzy o Nim i co dzień modli się za Jego szczęśliwy powrót z frontu. Monika Korniewicka". — P. S. — Proszę, by mi koniecznie Kochany Chrześniak szczerze napisał, czy nie bardzo się rozczarował moją powierzchownością i czy zechce nadal pisywać do mnie takie cudne listy? Janka namówiła mnie do wysłania tego zdjęcia, bo Ja się strasznie bałam, że się Panu nie podobam. Ale ona zapewniała, że się podobam, bo zna gust swego Braciszka. — Zaniepokojona Monika”. Justyn jeszcze raz przeczytał wszystko i teraz zrozumiał: ta piękna blondynka z fotografii jest siostrą Marka. Nigdy nie mówił, że ma tak piękną siostrę. Nie wspominał też o tej małej Monice. Wprawdzie dość często pisywał listy... — W każdym razie muszę je obie zawiadomić, że Marek jest w szpitalu — zdecydował się Justyn. W poszukiwaniu adresów w listach starał się uniknąć niedyskrecji, jednak mimo woli wpadło mu w oczy kilka zdań. Wywnioskował z nich, że ta zabawna, ale rzeczywiście niezbyt ładna panna Monika, musiała się kochać w Marku i otrzymywać od niego czułe listy. Gdy adresy znalazł, siadł i napisał do panny Domaszewiczówny: „Szanowna Pani! Brat Pani, a mój najserdeczniejszy i jedyny przyjaciel, Marek, jest lekko ranny. Zapewniam Panią, że nie jest to nic groźnego. Doktorzy twierdzą, że po kilkunastu dniach kuracji wróci do pułku. Został postrzelony podczas nocnego patrolu, widocznie jakąś zbłąkaną kulą z dużej odległości, dzięki czemu kula ugrzęzła w mięśniach. Odwiozłem Marka do Szpitala Polowego Nr. 97. Tam też należy adresować listy. Jestem przekonany, że po kilku dniach Marek sam do Pani napisze. Proszę mi wierzyć, że kocham go jak nikogo innego i że sam przeżyłem wiele trwogi o jego zdrowie i życie. Na szczęście rana szybko się zgoi i nie ma najmniejszych powodów do obaw. Cieszę się, że mogę Pani o tym donieść i jednocześnie wyrazić nadzieję, że już wkrótce wojna się skończy, a wtedy będę mógł poznać siostrę mego przyjaciela. Z najgłębszym szacunkiem Justyn Kielski. Do Moniki Korniewickiej napisał w całkiem innym tonie: „Panno Moniko! Jestem podkomendnym Marka Domaszewicza i jego wielkim przyjacielem. Ponieważ wiem, że i Pani żywi dlań takie same (a może niezupełnie takie same?) uczucia, śpieszę donieść, że Pani rycerz i chrześniak wojenny miał szczęście przelać trochę krwi za Ojczyznę. Jest lekko ranny, a zdobył nowy tytuł do bohaterstwa. Zyskał i to, że przez kilkanaście dni wypocznie sobie w szpitalu. Zazdroszczę mu tego wszystkiego, nie wyłączając tak miłej „mateczki”. Proszę przyjąć od człowieka, o którego istnieniu wprawdzie Pani nie słyszała, lecz który żywi dla Pani wiele sympatii — najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia. Justyn Kielski, plut. Przeczytał oba listy. Z drugiego wprawdzie był niezadowolony, gdyż wydał mu się zbytnio już poufały, nie miał jednak czasu na napisanie nowego. Pułk szykował się do przemarszu na inne pozycje. Właściwie miało to być już tylko strażowanie. Nieprzyjaciel cofnął się i wciąż się cofał z takim pośpiechem, że o nawiązaniu kontaktu nie mogło być mowy. Podjazdy kawaleryjskie, które zapuszczały się w głąb terytorium nieprzyjacielskiego, przynosiły wieści, że w pasie o szerokości kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, nie ma żadnych regularnych oddziałów, grasują tylko bandy dezerterów z bolszewickiej armii. Zaczęły się tedy dni wytchnienia. Wkońcu nadeszły radosne nowiny: Sowiety prosiły o pokój i rozpoczęły się już podobno rokowania o zawieszenie broni. Służba nie zajmowała teraz Justynowi wiele czasu, więc z każdym dniem dotkliwiej odczuwał nieobecność przyjaciela. Lekarz pułkowy, który jeździł do szpitala po jakieś medykamenty i przy sposobności odwiedził Domaszewicza, po powrocie uspokoił obawy Justyna: — Wasz przyjaciel szybko zdrowieje. Rana goi się doskonale. Prosił, aby was pozdrowić. Mówi, że pilno mu do pułku. Minęło jeszcze kilka dni i Kielski ku swemu zdziwieniu otrzymał list. List był od panny Domaszewiczówny. Zawierał poza podziękowaniami wiele nie wymuszonych serdeczności i zdanie, które uradowało Justyna: „Brat w każdym liście pisał mi o Panu i o Waszej przyjaźni, toteż znam już Pana od dawna i wdzięczna Mu jestem za serce okazywane Markowi”. — Więc jednak! — cieszył się Justyn. — Jednak Marek ceni mnie naprawdę. Inaczej jego siostra nie pisałaby do mnie z taką serdecznością. Pod wpływem impulsu wydobył portfel Domaszewicza i długo przyglądał się fotografii panny Janki. Wyglądała tu na lat dwadzieścia trzy, czy cztery. Musiała tedy być starsza od brata. I była bardzo ładna. Więcej niż ładna. Należała do typu tych greckich piękności, piękności o modelowo klasycznych rysach. Był w nich jakiś marmurowy spokój, pod którymi równie dobrze można było szukać beznamiętnej pogody ducha, jak i największych burz, ujarzmionych siłą woli, zarówno wegetatywnej obojętności, jak i gwałtownej agresywnej dumy, trzymanej mocno w cuglach. — Tak powinny wyglądać królowe — pomyślał. W każdym razie przy tej fotografii podobizna panny Moniki robiła dziwnie pospolite wrażenie. Zbyt duże i zbyt pełne wargi, nosek zdaje się zadarty, dość ciemne włosy niezbyt porządnie uczesane... Tylko oczy miały jakiś zastanawiający wyraz, co zresztą mogło być dziełem fotografa. Jeżeli Marek naprawdę był nią zajęty, wydawało się to Justynowi — niestosowne, uchybiające wartościom Marka. — On, ten chłopak pod każdym względem wyjątkowy i taka ot sobie panieneczka. Myśli te zajmowały go długo i wreszcie postanowił zaraz po powrocie Marka, w najostrożniejszy i najdyskretniejszy oczywiście sposób, dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinien interesować się byle przeciętną dziewczyną, której wartości umysłowe i duchowe (a także i powierzchowność) nie stoją w żadnym stosunku do tego, czego taki człowiek, jak on, powinien wymagać. Układał już sobie nawet przyszłą rozmowę, gdy zaszło coś, co zmąciło nieco logikę jego argumentów i do pewnego stopnia zachwiało przeświadczeniem w sprawie panny Moniki. Była to paczka od niej właśnie. Paczka i list. Już sama zawartość paczki stała się dlań niespodzianką. Oprócz papierosów, czekolady i ciepłego szalika znalazł tu dwa numery świetnego angielskiego miesięcznika poświęconego architekturze, tom wierszy Tetmajera i fotografię otyłej starszej damy z podpisem: Panu plutonowemu J. Kielskiemu swoją podobiznę ofiaruje — Monika Korniewicka. Tak się tym speszył, że przez dobrych kilka minut jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w tę matronę, upozowaną zresztą w naiwny i komiczny sposób na secesyjnym bambusowym foteliku na tle... wzburzonego morza. Musiało to być robione gdzieś w nędznym zakładzie fotograficznym. — Okropność! — powiedział z nieudawaną zgrozą. List pisany znajomym już charakterem pisma, brzmiał jak następuje: — Drogi Chłopcze! Wyrażam Ci wdzięczność za zawiadomienie mnie o wypadku mego chrześniaka wojennego, który mi już donosił sam, że ma się lepiej. Przez mego siostrzeńca, który jest tu pułkownikiem w Sztabie Generalnym, staram się o parotygodniowy urlop dla Pańskiego przyjaciela na czas rekonwalescencji. Ponieważ z listów tego poczciwego chłopca wiem, że Pan uczy się architektury i przepada za Tetmajerem, posyłam Panu trochę strawy duchowej. Noce bywają już chłodne, więc proszę dbać o swoje zdrowie, drogi Chłopcze i nosić szalik. Za czym łasce i opiece Boskiej Cię polecam. Monika Korniewicka. Justyn zaczerwienił się, jak smarkacz przyłapany na paleniu papierosów. Od razu przypomniał sobie ton listu wysłanego do tej kobiety. Był to list żartobliwy, ba, niedopuszczalnie poufały i frywolny. — Zbłaźniłem się — przygryzł wargi. Oczywiście nie mogło być dwóch Monik. Zatem jedna z nich jest mistyfikacją. Albo ta leciwa matrona, ale owa panieneczka z portfelu Marka. Jeżeli otyła dama nie istnieje, to jej fotografia i ten list mają dlań być po prostu nauczką i skarceniem za poufałość. W przeciwnym razie, to znaczy w wypadku autentyczności staruszki, nie istnieje młoda Monika, czyli po prostu w obrzydliwy sposób ta baba zakpiła z Marka, udając w listach do niego panieneczkę i przysyłając mu fotografię diabli wiedzą, może swojej wnuczki!... Jakkolwiek ta druga ewentualność już przez samą swoją potworność wydała mu się niemożliwą, jednak ją należało wziąć pod uwagę. Oczywiście Justyn dałby wszystko za to, by raczej z niego samego zakpiono. Sama myś1, że ktoś posługując się cudzą podobizną, mógł wyłudzić od Marka czułe listy, wywoływała w nim gniew i oburzenie. Z tego wszystkiego, poirytowany i rozżalony, tknąć nie chciał tej paczki. Odsunął ją w kąt izby i dopiero po paru dniach, gdy się już uspokoił, sięgnął tam po papierosy. Postanowił wszakże nie odpisywać ani słowa i nie dziękować za przesyłkę. Minął tydzień od tego czasu, gdy wrócił ze szpitala jeden z młodszych podoficerów i przyniósł kartkę od Marka. Marek donosił, że w tych dniach zostanie wypisany i że otrzymał miesiąc urlopu, wobec czego nie wstąpi już do pułku lecz wprost pojedzie do Warszawy. „Z Warszawy do Ciebie napiszę obszerniej, a teraz ściskam Cię serdecznie” — kończył się list. Tegoż dnia gruchnęła wiadomość o podpisaniu zawieszenia broni. Po wybuchu wielkiej radości, nazajutrz zapanował w pułku nastrój zniecierpliwienia. Nie mówiono o niczym innym, jak tylko o demobilizacji. Justyn miejsca sobie nie mógł znaleźć. Chodził posępny i zamyślony. Codziennie łaził po kancelarii, by dowiedzieć się, czy nie przyszły jakie rozkazy dotyczące zwalniania ochotników. Nie tylko tęsknił za Markiem. Od czasu rozstania wciąż rosła w nim tęsknota, lecz i wciąż więcej zbierało się ważnych spraw, o których musiał z nim pogadać. Setki myśli, którymi musiał się z nim podzielić, moc zagadnień, które musiał z nim przedyskutować. A o demobilizacji było wciąż cicho. Monotonia jednostajnych dni, deszcze jesienne, błoto po kostki, wszystko to zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. W tym czasie zdarzyło się tylko jedno: list od ojca. Donosił, że czuje się gorzej. Jego choroba robiła postępy. Już nie wstawał z łóżka wcale. Paraliż odjął mu władzę w obu nogach. „Myślę czasami ze smutkiem — pisał — że już nie dożyję do Twego powrotu”. Biedny ojciec. Justyn przed swoim zaciągnięciem się do wojska, słyszał to samo od lekarzy. Zresztą, ojciec od lat już cierpiał na jakąś nieznaną medycynie chorobę. Leczono go zastrzykiwaniem rozmaitych preparatów hormonowych. Większość dnia spędzał w swoim fotelu na kółkach, czytając lub dyktując sekretarce, pannie Magdalenie, dalszy ciąg swojej „Estetyki słowiańskiej”, której nie miał nadziei doprowadzić do końca. Wiedział, że śmierć może przyjść w każdej chwili, jednak nigdy o tym nie mówił. Nie lubił zajmować swoją osobą uwagi otoczenia i żywił fizyczny wstręt do wszelkich form współczucia. Był dość subtelny, by w pocieszeniach, w słowach otuchy i nawet w litościwych spojrzeniach wyczuć ten podstawowy składnik, którym jest konwencjonalny szablon, owa namiastka, którą ludzie delikatni starają się niepostrzeżenie zastąpić uczucia, skoro te nie mogą wytrzymać zbyt długiej próby czasu. Justyn to rozumiał i nigdy nie narzucał się ojcu. Zresztą ich wzajemny stosunek był zawsze umiarkowany, niemal chłodny. Obaj niezmiernie wrażliwi, wiedzieli z góry, ze nie znajdą jeden w drugim duchowego oparcia. Justyn szanował ojca i cieszył się nie mniejszym jego szacunkiem, ale stąd jeszcze daleko było do zbliżeń, do intymności, do serdecznych wynurzeń. Byli jak dwie gałęzie mimozy z jednego pnia wyrosłe, które przecież, gdy je poryw wiatru splótł czasem, gwałtownie stulały swoje listki. Nie przez niechęć, nie przez poczucie obcości, lecz odruchowo. Każdy z nich czuł wówczas zażenowanie i w myśli przepraszał drugą stronę za tę nieusprawiedliwioną samoobronę. Wówczas obaj uciekali do jedynej dziedziny, gdzie nie potrącając o struny osobiste, zawsze znajdowali harmonijny współdźwięk: mówili o sztuce. Tak samo i listy syna z frontu i ojca na front pełne były tej sztuki. Toteż Justyn znalazłszy w ostatnim aż kilkanaście wierszy, poświęconych chorobie i przewidywaniom śmierci, nie wątpił, że stan ojca musi być naprawdę groźny. „Myślę ze smutkiem” — pisał ojciec. Tak. Słowo smutek jest tu najwłaściwszym wyrazem. I Justyn nie był teraz wstrząśnięty, nie przyjął wiadomości tragicznie. Kochał ojca, lecz była to miłość, która przerwana przez śmierć nie zostawia rozpaczy, tylko smutek... Tylko?... Czyż można tu użyć tego pomniejszającego słówka?... Raczej nie. Tak, jak nie można powiedzieć, że „to nie jest rzeźba, tylko obraz”. Po prostu dwie różne kategorie uczuć, dwa różne gatunki, powodujące każdy własne stopniowanie. Justyn tak zagłębił się w rozmyślaniach nad tym, że dopiero po dłuższym czasie wrócił do czytania listu i znalazł dopisek: „Odwiedził mnie dzisiaj twój przyjaciel Domaszewicz wraz z ujmującą dziewczyną, swoją wojenną mateczką chrzestną. Bardzo to ładnie z ich strony. Ten młody człowiek wywiera najlepsze wrażenie i cieszę się z waszej przyjaźni”. — Więc jednak... — przygryzł Justyn wargi. — Ta panna Monika zakpiła sobie ze mnie. Skoro jest dziewczyną i do tego ujmującą... W każdym razie jej list i ta fotografia starej otyłej kobiety, to żart posunięty zbyt daleko. Oczywiście był wdzięczny Markowi za wizytę, złożoną ojcu. Po co jednak zabierał tę Monikę! Musi być to rozpieszczona, trywialna i gruboskórna dziewczyna, która ma jeszcze pstro w głowie. Pojąć nie mógł, co skłoniła Marka do interesowania się tego rodzaju typem. Irytowało go też jeszcze jedno: mianowicie bał się, że to niedorzeczne zbliżenie się Marka do Moniki nie da się pogodzić z ich przyjaźnią. Marek będzie zaabsorbowany tym niewczesnym uczuciem, nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tej Monice, no i będzie z nią spędzał cały wolny czas. Myślał o tym z prawdziwą goryczą. Zresztą przepowiednię takiej przyszłości widział już chociażby w tym, że Marek dotychczas nie napisał doń z Warszawy ani słowa. — Tak — uśmiechnął się z ironią — ona mu zastąpi mnie. I był tak przygnębiony, że teraz już nawet nie pragnął przyśpieszenia demobilizacji. Następnego dnia zerwał się o świcie i napisał do Marka list na ośmiu stronach. List pełen był wyrzutów, zaklęć i ponurych refleksyj. Po przeczytaniu tego histerycznego elaboratu, Justyn wrzucił go do pieca. Wyładowanie całego bagażu na piśmie przyniosło jednak trochę uspokojenia i przywróciło mu zdolność do przyjrzenia się sprawie na trzeźwo. Zbyt dobrze, zbyt gruntownie znał Marka, by nie mieć pewności, że w jego milczeniu muszą tkwić jakieś ważne powody. Jak w ogóle mógł przypuszczać, że Marek o nim zapomniał! Niewątpliwie nie pisał z jakiejś uzasadnionej racji. Jakoż nader szybko okazało się, że była to prawda. Justyna tegoż dnia wezwano do dowódcy pułku. Okazało się, że nadszedł tu rozkaz udzielenia urlopu plutonowemu Kielskiemu, którego ojciec jest umierający. Dowódca wyraził Justynowi współczucie, udzielił mu urlop, a wobec tego, że w trakcie urlopu, przewidywał demobilizację ochotników, pożegnał serdecznie „jednego z najlepszych — jak się wyraził — swoich żołnierzy”. Formalności jednak, związane z wyjazdem, a także i szwankujące jeszcze połączenia kolejowe sprawiły to, że Justyn dopiero na trzeci dzień znalazł się w Warszawie. Na dworcu Wschodnim wsiadł w dorożkę. Tak niewiele czasu upłynęło odkąd opuścił to miasto, a przecież patrzył teraz na znajome ulice z rozczuleniem takim, jakby nie widział ich całe lata. Koszarowe kamienice czynszowe Pragi, staroświecki most Kierbedzia, ciężki masyw Zamku Królewskiego i Krakowskie Przedmieście. Mieszkali właśnie na Krakowskim Przedmieściu. Gdy dorożka zatrzymała się przed domem, zobaczył po obu stronach bramy wielkie klepsydry: „ś. p. prof. dr Bernard Kielski...”.